smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in the Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order Chaos Emerald/Mecha Sonic Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 1: Bowser Returns *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World *Ep 3: The Heroes of Mobius Arrive *Ep 4:The Adversary *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Great Cave Offensive- The heroes discover that the White Chaos Emerald is in the underground regions of the Mushroom Kingdom, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic. *Ep 8: The 8-Bit Beat Up *Ep 9: The Great Subcon Seige *Ep 10: The Castle of the Heavens *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Fractured Glass *Ep 13: Halberd Invasion *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: The Forge of Chaos *Ep 16: Hammer of War *Ep 17: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 18: Forever Darkness *Ep 19: Bowser's Castle *Ep 20: The Trial of Heroes *Ep 21: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 22: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 23: The Star Spirits *Ep 24: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 25: Flames of Destruction *Ep 26: Endgame Beanbean/Marx Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 27: The Mystery of Gritzy Desert *Ep 28: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 29: Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 30: Enter the Starshade Bros. *Ep 31: Tolstar's Trial *Ep 32: Great Hoohoo Mountain *Ep 33: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 34: A Royal Welcome *Ep 35: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 36: In the Forest of the Night *Ep 37: Year of the Dragon *Ep 38: Haunted Hooniversity *Ep 39: The Wrath of King Boo *Ep 40: Kirby Chaos *Ep 41: Enter Popple *Ep 42: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 43: Secrets of the Sea *Ep 44: The Sunken Ship of Johnny Jones *Ep 45: The Desert of Dread *Ep 46: Midbus' Mighty Rage *Ep 47: Castle Seige *Ep 48: Joke's End *Ep 49: The Hidden Ice Fortress *Ep 50: The Climb *Ep 51: Marx Soul *Ep 52: Final Fright Fountain of Dreams/Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power. Episodes *Intro *Ep 53: The Dark Mansion *Ep 54: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 55: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 56: Boomer's Game *Ep 57: The Wands of Power *Ep 59: Bowser's Dark Scheme *Ep 60: The Kingdom of Sarasaland - EggRobo emerges on Angel Island and causes mayhem in Sarasaland. *Ep 61: Badnik Storm *Ep 62: Cold Mountain *Ep 63: Majin Shadow *Ep 64: Revenge of the King *Ep 65: Sonic vs Shadow - Semi-Super Sonic and Majin Shadow begin their fight. Meanwhile, Jojora is punished by Magolor. *Ep 66: See You on the Flipside *Ep 67: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 68: The Midbus Touch *Ep 69: Croacus Chaos *Ep 70: Mirrored Image *Ep 71: Secret of the Radish Ruins *Ep 72: Master of the Brush *Ep 73: Soul of Drawcia Awakens *Ep 74: The Wands Unite *Ep 75: Into the Stars *Ep 76: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 77: Secret of the Demon Crown *Ep 78: The True Face of Evil *Ep 79: The Final Curtain Call Death Egg/Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to conquer the universe! Mario and co enlist the help of various allies to help stop the evil Koopa. Episodes *Intro *Ep 80: The Kong Caper '' *Ep 81: ''Freedom Fighters *Ep 82: The Death Egg *Ep 83: *Ep 84: *Ep 85: *Ep 86: *Ep 87: *Ep 88: *Ep 89: *Ep 90: *Ep 91: *Ep 92: *Ep 93: *Ep 94: *Ep 95: *Ep 96: *Ep 97: *Ep 98: *Ep 99: *Ep 100: *Ep 101: *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: Smithy's Bag of Tricks *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: Beanstar/Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, Ripto the Rhinoc and Jet the Hawk want to get their greedy hands on it as well! The appearance of Sir Arthur's band of knights brings forth the legend of the Zanpakutō. Episodes *Intro *Ep 124: The TRUE Arena *Ep 125: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: *Ep 146: *Ep 147: *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 157: *Ep 158: *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: Time Stone/Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co at every turn. King Boo also returns with revenge on his mind, and Taranza and Sectonia also appear. Yamikage arrives with a vendetta, while a pirate warfare erupts out at sea. Episodes *Intro *Ep 170: A Day in Knothole *Ep 171: The Ghost House *Ep 172: *Ep 173: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: The Terror of Yamikage *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: *Ep 196: *Ep 197: *Ep 198: *Ep 199: *Ep 200: *Ep 201: *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204: *Ep 205: *Ep 206: *Ep 207: *Ep 208: *Ep 209: *Ep 210: *Ep 211: *Ep 212: *Ep 213: *Ep 214: *Ep 215: Master Emerald/Ix Saga A new foe arrives in Mario's world: Pir'oth Ix. But he is not alone, with the female Echidna, Shade, and her companions, Honey the Cat and Tiara Boobowski, hot on his tail! Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again! Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Ripto also returns, and it seems he has affiliations with Dark Matter... Episodes *Intro *Ep 216: *Ep 217: *Ep 218: *Ep 219: *Ep 220: *Ep 221: *Ep 222: *Ep 223: *Ep 224: *Ep 225: Mario's Assassin *Ep 226: *Ep 227: When Yamikage Strikes *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: *Ep 236: *Ep 237: *Ep 238: *Ep 239: *Ep 240: *Ep 241: *Ep 242: *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: *Ep 246: *Ep 247: *Ep 248: *Ep 249: *Ep 250: *Ep 251: *Ep 252: *Ep 253: *Ep 254: *Ep 255: *Ep 256: *Ep 257: *Ep 258: *Ep 259: *Ep 260: *Ep 261: Rainbow Sword/Dark Matter Saga Dark Matter has found the Rainbow Sword, the sword that once defeated him, and is out to use it's power for his own desires! Can our heroes and new ally Elline stop him? Meanwhile, Bowser, Smithy and new face Mammoth Mogul are up to no good. Episodes *Intro *Ep 262: *Ep 263: *Ep 264: *Ep 265: *Ep 266: *Ep 267: *Ep 268: *Ep 269: *Ep 270: *Ep 271: *Ep 272: *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: *Ep 279: *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: *Ep 283: *Ep 284: *Ep 285: *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: *Ep 289: *Ep 290: *Ep 291: *Ep 292: *Ep 293: *Ep 294: *Ep 295: *Ep 296: *Ep 297: *Ep 298: *Ep 299: *Ep 300: *Ep 301: *Ep 302: *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: Chaos Heart/Dimentio Saga The evil Dimentio has finally returned with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop Dimentio? And with the monsterous Dark Matter and the Great Battle Kukku on the loose, who knows what will happen! Episodes *Intro *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: *Ep 346: *Ep 347: *Ep 348: The Beginning of the End *Ep 349: *Ep 350: *Ep 351: *Ep 352: *Ep 353: Movies and Specials *''The Metal General'' - Following the events of the Mecha Sonic Saga, Metal General arrives in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, so he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship. *''Mecha Sonic Returns'' - Following the events of the Marx Saga, Taj finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena and accidentally revives the fallen tyrant. *''Nightmare's Revenge'' - Following the events of the Magolor Saga, Nightmare is up to no good, as he plans to plunge the world into an endless nightmare. Wolfwrath and Kirisakin, two of the more iconic "Demon Beasts" from the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, will be appearing as Nightmare's subordinates. *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus'' - Following the events of the Bowser Sagam Sir Grodus has teamed up with Metal General to exact revenge on their enemies, using the power of the powerful Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman. *''The Dark Score '' - Following the events of the Fawful Saga, the Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It) and Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) will be appearing as new villains. *''Rise of the Six'' - Following the events of the Void Saga, the Deadly Six have been planned to appear, the Secret Society of X-Nauts have been planned to return, the Minus World also plays a role in the story. *''Might of Lyric'' - Following the events of the Pir'oth Ix Saga. Sonic BOOM antagonist Lyric appears to unleash chaos onto the world. Gnasty Gnorc appears as his right-hand man. *''The Raging Chaos'' - Following the events of the Dark Matter Saga. Chaos is enraged, and our heroes must stop him before he lays waste to the world! Who is the evildoer who made Chaos angry? *''Doomsday'' - Following the events of the Dimentio Saga, Tambourine Koopa, Darth, Asylus, Yin Yarn, Nazo the Hedgehog and Galacta Knight are the six main antagonists of the film. *''Special: Metal's Revenge'' - Metal General wants revenge following his defeat during Rise of the Six. Can Meta Knight stop him in a battle between Bankais? *''Special: Shattered Mirror'' - Silver travels to an alterate future where Grodus has won. *''Special: Mega Man: Worlds Collide'' - In a one off cross-over movie, Mega Man arrives in Mario's world after learning that Dr. Wily has travelled here! Can Team Mario and Team Mega Man put a stop to the evil threesome; Bowser, Eggman and Wily? *''Special: Episode 0'' - A special chronicling Mecha Sonic's emergence and the start of Marx's conquest. Other *''Comic: Mario and Sonic'' - A comic based solely on the Mario and Sonic franchises, with elements from the Sonic Archie comics. *''Comic: Halberd Prelude'' - A comic chronicling how the Axem Rangers took over the Halberd. Trivia *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 9 are similar to anime filler, while the other episodes in said sagas focus on main plot **The Bowser Saga and Fawful Saga have two filler episodes instead of one **Magolor's apperance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode **The Fawful Saga mixes this up by having it's filler episodes lead into the main story. *The Bowser and Fawful Sagas are foreshadowed in the Magolor Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg and Fawful. **On a similar note, the Magolor Saga is eluded to in the Mecha Sonic Saga, where Dr. Eggman inputs the codename "MAHOROA" into his computer before showing Bowser the new cannon built into Bowser Castle. "Mahoroa" is Magolor's name in Japanese. *The Fawful Saga is connected with The Shadow of Sir Grodus, where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. **The Fawful Saga is also connected to the Shattered Mirror special, which is the reason behind Silver's absence during the majority of the saga. **Similarly, the Pir'oth Ix Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character.